The Blind and the Naturally Blonde
by iiFangirlzii
Summary: "By the Angel, Bay, I just saw a cute girl across the room. You don't need to do a background check on her." I could feel him turn his head to look at me and I laughed. "I'm just playin' with ya." "Pale, average amount of freckles, about 5"2, and possibly Swiss," he says after a while. I laughed again. "What?" "I just called her Swiss white chocolate in my head," I said.
1. Prologue

**TheMangoLovesFiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfiction are Cassandra Clare's, except for Bay and Joan who are my Oc's.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bay ducked when the lizard demon lashed out with its tail, knocking Isabelle off her feet.<p>

"Don't let it get away!" Isabelle called out when Bay dashed after the demon. The young Shadowhunter grinned when the demon ran into an alleyway only to find a dead end.

"You have no where to go now," Bay said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. With adrenaline coursing through her body and a firm grip on a seraph blade, she felt like she was on top of the world.

With her seraph blade up at the ready, Bay approached the demon whose eyes followed her every movement. Both were wary as they analyzed each other.

"_Nephilim, always thinking that they are undefeatable,"_ the demon rasped and Bay narrowed her eyes. Without warning, the demon attacked with its tail once more, forcing Bay to leap away and clear a path for the demon to escape.

A low growl emanated from the Shadowhunter's throat as she lashed out repeatedly, only to slice through air. Just when the demon was about to make a run for it, Bay brought her blade down and sliced the whip-like tail off of the demon. Shrieking, the demon slew around with hateful eyes.

Bay smiled humorlessly and said, "What is it? Afraid to fight me without your tail now?"

"_It is you who should be afraid,"_ the demon hissed, its seething anger making Bay smile even wider.

"_My tail is not my only weapon."_ Surprised, Bay barely dodged the demon's claws and dropped onto all fours with a pounding heart. Each time the demon attacked, Bay managed to dance away. One wrong move could result in her death in situations like this.

Suddenly, the demon lunged and slammed into Bay- the impact throwing Bay against the wall. Grunting, Bay threw her blade which buried itself into the shoulder of the demon. Before she could reach for another weapon, the demon's claws pierced the skin on her arm, causing her to draw back.

Then the demon did something Bay forgot it could even do- it spat out a glob of black substance at her. A scream of raw pain tore itself from the girl's throat as she clapped a hand over her eyes.

"Bay! Bay!" The Shadowhunter stooped over in excruciating pain as she heard Isabelle yell out her name.

* * *

><p><strong>This is obviously not my first time at writing TMI fan fictions, but it is certainly a first at writing through a blind person's POV. SO FORGIVE ME IF I CAN'T ELABORATE THAT WELL. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! (Oh yeah, this is about half a year before Clary shows up.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**TheMangoLovesFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Her vision may be permanently damaged,<em> the Silent Brother said and Maryse gasped while Robert wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"No… by the Angel, Robert, she can't live like this!" Maryse turned to Robert who had on a hard expression.

"Calm down. She'll be fine."

"She's a Shadowhunter, Robert! How can she be one if she can't use her vision?" Maryse shrugged his arm off and rubbed her temples, suddenly weary.

_There is nothing to be done about it. There have been Shadowhunters like her. She is going to have to learn to how to function with the elimination of one of her senses soon._

* * *

><p>I slammed my hand clumsily on the bedside table and slowly got to my feet. Two weeks have passed yet I was still not accustomed to the constant darkness I see. I reached up to feel the bandages which bound my eyes. Sighing, I carefully made my way out of the room, my hand on the wall at all times, my white cane completely forgotten.<p>

I had no destination in mind. I just wanted to be able to get around on my own without someone constantly fussing about me. Minutes passed as I inched my way through the Institute with no idea where I was going. I had an idea- but I was not too sure.

A sudden strangled scream of surprise escaped my lips as my foot plunged down into nothing. Squawking, I tumbled down the stairs until I landed on my backside. Groaning, I rubbed my abused ankle and sighed. The wall, my only sense of direction was gone.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind me and I scowled.

"I was just having a nice stroll little in the Institute," I replied and felt warm hands on my shoulders.

"You should have gotten someone to help you."

"Only I didn't. What are _you_ doing here, Mr. Wayland? Hm? Hm? HM?" I asked, reaching out to feel where he was, only to come in contact with something that felt like a face.

"I was reading when I heard someone falling down stairs, and I thought gee, I wonder who that is," Jace shot back.

"You do realise that if it was Joan who had found you, you would be lying out in the road right now with a broken neck," Jace said, amusement laced within his voice.

"Jace, I'm blind, not brainless."

"Well, it seems like you may be both."

"That was offensive. Now lead me back to my room," I commanded in my sternest voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

I felt Jace grasp my arm as I got to my feet.

"Be careful," Isabelle reminded me as she guided me out of my room.

"Isabelle, I think I can handle myself just fine," I said, and after realising the small bite to it, I instantly felt guilty. She didn't answer.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you that way, I know you're just trying to help."

"There's no need to be sorry. I know it can be frustrating, losing one of your most fundamental senses," Isabelle replied and I sighed. Sighing has become a daily ritual of mine. When we arrived at the dining room, Isabelle sat me down and left my side to get breakfast.

"Good morning," I heard a soft voice said then felt a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Morning."

My hand extended out to reach for my sister who quickly took hold of it and sat down beside me.

"How are you doing?" she asked. That was also becoming a daily ritual.

"Okay," I simply answered. There was no need to elaborate when there _was_ nothing to elaborate about.

"I've been thinking,"

"Yes?" I leaned an elbow on the table and turned my head in the direction of Joan.

"Joan," Isabelle said across the room with a slight edge to her voice.

"You should start your training with me today," Joan continued, ignoring the younger girl.

"Really?" Excitement surged within me. As a Shadowhunter, sitting around for days was not my favourite pastime.

"Yes."

"Joan," Isabelle said again, this time standing beside me.

"What?"

"I told you, _she's not ready_," the younger girl said. That was when I had a nagging feeling that Joan and Isabelle had fought about it before already.

"She is as ready as she ever was."

"She can hardly get around on her own, how do you expect her to fight?" Isabelle asked in an incredulous voice.

"I'm right here," I spoke up and a hand descended onto my shoulder.

"Then training can help her get around better! I'm not asking her to fight anything, I just want to get her back into shape. Robert and Maryse said yes already," Joan retaliated in a sharp voice.

"Maryse barely agreed to it!"

"There's not much you can do about it."

* * *

><p><em>4 Months Later<em>

I halted in my tracks, trying to search for any indications of where Jace was. With the help of Joan's training, I was able to start moving around and even fend off Jace for a few minutes until he manages to slip under my defense.

Before I knew what was happening, a hand clamped down on my shoulder and a blade was pressed against my neck.

"By the Angel, Jace! You should try fighting me blindfolded!" I snapped and Jace chuckled.

"If you insist."

"At least Alec goes easy on me," I muttered darkly and grabbed my white cane.

"In a real life situation, no one is going to go easy on you," Jace retorted and I huffed.

"I bet Max can take me on right now and still defeat me," I fumed.

"He probably could."

"I'm training with Alec next time."

"Fine with me. You're no fun anyways," Jace deadpanned. Heat rushed to my face as I swung my arm angrily at out him. Before I came in contact with him, Jace's hands shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey-you're not angry are you?" Jace stepped in front of me and I scowled.

"It's fine. You're no fun either." Shaking off his grasp, I made my way out of the training room.

Once cleaned up with my hair damp against my neck, I sat on my bed and strummed my ukulele idly. It was what I did, now that I couldn't read or do anything that concerns vision. Not that I liked reading that much anyway. I just don't get pulled into the literary world within the words like others do.

The instrument was given to me by Alec to keep me entertained when he had enough of me bemoaning about my boredom. A few short knocks snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called out and sat up straighter on my bed. I heard soft footsteps approach me. The bed dipped, indicating that my visitor was sitting on my bed.

"What be thy name?" I said and plucked a series of short notes.

"Thy name is Jace Wayland."

A smile appeared on my face as he played along.

"What dost thou want?"

"I justed want to say that I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know it could be a sore spot sometimes," Jace said and my smile widened. It was a surprise- Jace never apologised.

"Ah, it's fine. I really couldn't care less," I answered truthfully and resumed with playing with my ukulele.

"Get up. I'm taking you to Taki's," Jace said as he got to his feet.

"What? We just had dinner, Jace! That metabolism of yours is unhealthily fast."

"Just let me take you out for a treat, okay?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, fine. Let me change into something more appropriate."

"I think I'll have some pumpkin doughnuts and a small cup of hot chocolate," I ordered and then it was Jace's turn.

"So your reason behind dragging me out here in the middle of the night?" I asked, propping an elbow on the table.

"I told you, I wanted to apologise for what I said," Jace said and I snorted.

"You, Mr. Wayland, NEVER apologises. Maybe except that time when we were training and you slammed your elbow into my eye."

"You just dodged the wrong way."

"My eye swelled shut and I couldn't see for a week! My depth perception was destroyed and I kept knocking things over."

"It was amusing to watch," Jace mused and I gave him a soft kick under the table.

"Not for Maryse. I think she was considering throwing me out of the house until I could operate properly again." It was like this until our orders came.

"Enjoy the food," the waitress said and set our food down before us.

"Help me out here," I said to Jace, patting around cautiously for my food.

"Don't knock it over!" Jace warned and quickly moved my hand next to my plate before I broke anything. I took a bite of my doughnut and sipped my drink.

"I have died and gone to heaven," Jace announced beside me and I grinned.

"Is this why you brought me here? Because you were _hungry_? I knew you weren't sorry at all!" I exclaimed.

"First of all, I _was_ sorry, and second of all, no one would come with me!"

"Not even your own _parabatai_?"

"...No."

"By the Angel, Jace! You could have gone alone!" A frown appeared on my face as I continued to eat my food.

"Who goes to Taki's alone?"

"Normal people."

"I am Jace Wayland."

"Are you such an attention whore that you are afraid of going out for a late night snack alone?" I teased and Jace huffed.

"Taki's is not to be eaten alone, end of story."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**TheMangoLovesFiction**

* * *

><p>"Pandemonium's a good place to look," Isabelle suggested and I made an, "Eh," sound. I was not too fond of crowded areas, especially when I'm hunting a demon. I mean come on, I'm blind. It's not like I can use a white cane in a club.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll keep a good grip on you," Alec assured me and I allowed a small smile.

"How nice of you," I said over the sound of Isabelle scraping her chair against the floor.

"Pandemonium it is then! Meet me at the gate in thirty minutes," Isabelle said and I snorted.

"She's going to be late. Bet you twenty bucks that she'll be late," I murmured to Alec. He chuckled and got up too.

"We all know she's going to be late, don't bother with betting," Jace's voice said. "Go get dressed. I don't want to have to wait for you too."

"There's no need to worry your pretty little blonde head about me being late. I'm not Izzy." Extending my white cane, I got to my feet and headed for my room.

As predicted, Isabelle didn't show up within the amount of time we had all agreed on.

"Bah, she worries too much about her appearance when all we're doing is going hunting for demons," I complained and sighed.

"Ah, but we need to use her as bait," Jace answered as I scuffed my boots against the pavement.

"You're being sexist. It's not like the demon prefers what gender its meal is anyway, and you're just as attractive as Izzy," I retorted and Alec shook with laughter beside me.

"She can manage," Alec said and I smacked his arm.

"I know that, but you still ought to be worried for your sister."

"It's not that I don't care, or don't worry, I'm just not underestimating her," he explained and I smiled.

"Deep."

"It's not that deep."

"Still deep," I persisted and the older boy sighed.

"You're impossible."

"So I have been told."

"If you two can stop bickering like an old married couple and focus on the task at hand, that'd be great," Jace suddenly said, causing a crease to appear between my brows.

"We're waiting for Isabelle. It's not a task," I argued and Jace , 'Eh'ed me.

"Still a task."

Holding my hand out blindly, I flipped Jace off-or at least where I thought he was.

"You're flipping the gates off, not me," informed Jace and I wrinkled my nose whilst Alec burst out laughing at our exchange.

"I'm here!" Isabelle's voice rang out and the sound of her footsteps pervaded the evening air.

"I do recall that it was you who had said thirty minutes-not us," Jace said exasperatedly. I could imagine Isabelle scowling at him at the moment.

"Makeup takes time-it is a skill which needs to be honed. I doubt you could do it much faster than me," Isabelle snapped. "And I didn't exactly wake up flawless, contrary to popular belief."

"Well I did," Jace shot back.

"Ha, please. I will bet you fifty bucks that you wake up with your hair looking like a wet goat."

"This is honestly better than watching _The Real Housewives of New Jersey_," I whispered to Alec who seemed to have nodded.

"Yes."

"Did you just nod at me?"

"...Yeah."

"Son of a bitch," I joked.

When we finally arrived at the noisy club, we managed to slip past the bouncer with our glamours on.

"That's it, I think," Alec said under his breath to Jace and Isabelle.

"How do you know?"  
>"I think he used glamour. Keep a watch out for him."<p>

"Who?"

"By the Angel, Izzy, you're blind."

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf," I reminded Alec who patted me on the arm.

"Him?"

"Yes, him."

"The one with the blue hair and green eyes?"

"Yes! Now go do your thing and get him into the no admittance room!" Alec ordered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"This music is so loud, I feel like I might go deaf." I remarked. "In which case I would be the modern demon-hunting version of Helen Keller."

"Nice to know. Okay, let's just stand here until we see Isabelle with the demon."

"Mhm," I replied idle mindedly. I was curious about what Jace was thinking. He was silent during the whole thing.

"What are you doing?" I nudged him with my elbow.

"That girl over there is kind of cute," Jace commented out of the blue and I grinned.

"Hair color?"

"Re-"

"Gingers have no souls," I deadpanned and Jace sighed.

"Eye color?"

"Green."

"Skin color? Freckles? Approximate height? Your guess on her ancestry?"

"By the Angel, Bay, I just saw a cute girl across the room. You don't need to do a background check on her." I could feel him turn his head to look at me and I laughed.

"I'm just playin' with ya."

"Pale, average amount of freckles, about 5"2, and possibly Swiss," he says after a

while. I laughed again.

"What?"

"I just called her Swiss white chocolate in my head," I said through continuous laughter. "God, I'm a genius. Also, I had a vision of her on a children's stepping stool trying to kiss you due to that drastic height difference," I finished. "Are you not amused by my antics?"

"No."

"Well something crawled up your ass and died," I mumbled under my breath.

"Guys, come on. Izzy's heading towards the room," Alec said and I immediately grabbed what I thought was Alec's arm.

"Hey!" a girl squealed and the arm in my grasp squirmed.

"I'm here." Jace quickly disengaged the poor mundane from me and formed a firm grip on my wrist as he dragged me past dancing bodies.

"Sh," Jace warned me and we came to a stop. Slowly and cautiously, we slipped into what I guessed was the no admittance room.

"-Come on now. You know what I am," Isabelle said and the demon snarled.

"_Shadowhunter_."

"Do you have any more of your kind around?" Jace said immediately, ignoring the seething Eidolon before him.

"You're crazy! What do you want from me?" the demon boy spat.

"Stop acting, we know what you are," Isabelle hissed.

"So you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the demon said, vexation clear in his voice.

"He means other demons, in case if you don't know," Alec threw in casually in a cool tone.

"You do know what a demon is, don't you?" Jace drawled. "Demons, religiously defined as hel-"

I shook my head ever so slightly and puffed. "By the Angel, he really should just get on with it," I said quietly to Alec who squeezed my arm in reply.

"Jace, shut up. No one here wants a whole lecture about semantics or demonology," I said impatiently. I couldn't wait to leave this accursed place-it was loud, and packed with people. Not a place where a blind person would want to be. I was about as helpful as a pile of dirt in places like this.

"They think I talk too much. Do _you _think I talk too much?" Jace asked the demon and I held back the urge to slap him silly.

"I can give you information about Valentine-I know where he is," the demon tried to reason.

"It's just wasting time. Kill it," Isabelle's voice was harsh as she spoke.

"Valentine's back! All the Infernal World knows it-I can tell you wh-"

"Why is it that everytime we capture one of you bastards, you all say the same thing?" Jace growled. "We know where he is-in hell. And you can join him there."

Without warning, a shaky voice shouted, "Stop! You can't do thi-" In a flash, I swiped my legs beneath the intruder, tripping them onto the ground. My seraph blade came up underneath their chin. I was panting slightly from excitement; finally something for me to do.

"What's this?" Alec asked as I stood up.

"It's a girl as you can see. Your sister and Bay are girls," Jace responded. He took a step closer to the girl. "A mundie who can see us," he said thoughtfully.

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind you know," the girl said, the confusion clear in her voice.

"Oh, but you are, and you just don't know it. If you know what's good for you, you would leave right now," Jace threatened.

"And why would I do that? If I do, you'll only kill him."

"True, but why do you care?" I inquired.

"B-because you can't just go around killing people! It's illegal!" the poor mundane stuttered.

"Pft, he's not a _people_, he's a _demon_," I corrected her sharply. I tried to avoid dealing with mundanes as it was tedious explaining everything to them. But here I was, talking to a mundane girl who had the Sight.

"You're all crazy! I've called the police and they'll be here any second!"

"Hurry up, Jace. We don't have forever," Alec said upon hearing the girl but before the other boy could do anything, there was a shout and before I knew what was happening, Isabelle swooped in and tugged me to the side. From what I was hearing, I was guessing that the demon had attacked and now he and Jace were wrestling on the ground.

Shrieks pierced our ears until all there was were gurgling sounds.

"_So be it. The Forsaken will take you all," _then silence. The words made my skin crawl.

"You _stupid_ little mundie, you could have gotten Jace killed," Isabelle said angrily through gritted teeth.

"He's crazy!" At this point, I actually felt bad for the mundie. Poor thing, getting dragged into all this without any warning.

"What do you think you are? Vigilante killers? The poli-"

"Won't be interested unless if there's a body for evidence," Jace cut in and I was half expecting the girl to faint.

"They return back to their home dimensions when they die. In case you're wondering."

"Careful, Jace. And please shut up already." It was alarming me how much this girl knew already.

"She can see us, Bay. She knows too much already." Jace's voice was nonchalant.

"So what should we do with her?" Isabelle demanded and Jace said something that made me question whether or not if he was sane.

"Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you-"

"My name is not 'little girl'," the girl interrupted.

"Ooo, feisty." I chuckled.

"I have not a single idea what you are talking about and I don't believe in demons or whatever you-" she was cut off by the door bursting open.

"Clary?" a boy's voice called out. "What are you doing in here by yourself? What happened to the guys with knives?" Then there was silence. I resisted to urge to burst out laughing.

"I thought they went in here. I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me, sorry," Clary said weakly. "It was a mistake."

While I was using all my willpower to stop myself from howling with laughter, Isabelle giggled. That bitch.

* * *

><p>"That was quite eventful," I remarked as we entered the Institute.<p>

"Indeed it was," Alec agreed.

"Yes, very interesting," I added.

"Don't know how I feel about it."

"Someone go talk to Hodge. I'm too lazy to-plus I have a seeing disability" I announced.

"No, you're just blind," Jace said bluntly and I sent a kick in his direction only to have him evade it.

"Don't be a sass ass." I frowned.

"Either Isabelle or Alec talk to Hodge. I'm having a snack then I'm going to bed," Jace said quickly.

"That's a terrible excuse!" Alec exclaimed. "Plus we're all tired!"

"Don't care. Somebody's doing it." Jace remained stubborn.

When the Institute had gone quiet with everyone in bed, I silently made my way to the kitchen for some water.

"Who's-" BANG!

"Ow!" A string of profanity which I can never speak of followed.

"Jace?"

"What?" he snapped, still swearing under his breath.

"Goodness, it wasn't like you split your head in half." I fumbled around the counter until I found a cup and the jug of water. Ceasing my eyebrows in concentration I attempted to pour the water into my cup but only ended up spilling water on my hands on clothes.

"Jace-"

"Let me." I stepped aside as Jace took the water from my hands. "Here you go." He handed me my cup and I sighed.

"I can't even pour water for myself."

"It takes practice," the other Shadowhunter said and I hung my head slightly as I made my way to the counter where I pulled out a stool and sat down.

"Do you not stop eating? I am surprised you are not obese right now," I commented and Jace snorted.

"Me? Fat? Never."

"Stop being such a sass queen."

"I'm a guy. Now _you're_ the one who's being sexist," Jace said and sat down opposite of me.

"Right, but you're a bitch," I argued, straight-faced.

"Look who's talking," Jace said under his breath but I ignored it and instead said, "What you did today with the mundie girl was incredibly stupid."

"She had already seen and heard too much. There's not much I could have done about it."

"Maybe taking her to Hodge would have been wiser," I countered.

"Then we would have to kidnap her," Jace replied dryly.

"Why are you being so lenient? I'm sure that if it were anyone else it'd be another story."

"The girl can see us. Don't you at least want to know why?"

"Wait…" The gears in my brain were working. "Wait! IS IT THAT GING-IT CAN'T BE!"

"Yeah, she has um, frizzy brown hair, with uh, black eyebrows…"

"HAHA! IT _IS_ THAT GINGER!" I shout in victory as I slammed my palms on the counter.

"It is not!"

"Don't lie to me. I may be blind but that doesn't mean I can't see through your liesss." I slid off the stool and picked up my water. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Be a friend and leave a review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**TheMangoLovesFiction**

* * *

><p>"I told you that you should have brought her to Hodge instead of let her run off last night," I huffed as I pulled my boots on. "Now we have even more work to do."<p>

"Hey, I never told you to come. You can go train with Alec and Izzy if you want," Jace defended himself. I poked him with my white cane.

"I am interested in this ginger you fancy, and I do what I want, pretty boy. Now lead on."

An hour later, we found ourselves sitting in a coffee shop called Java Jones right after we saw (well at least Jace saw) Clary and her friend from the night before leave.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked quietly as I nibbled on my croissant.

"I don't know. Just get her attention. She'd probably leave and demand for answers," Jace predicted and I leaned back in my seat.

"You go do whatever you do. I'm not moving from this seat."

"Fine." The two of us remained silent until someone yelled something through the microphone.

"Sorry about that guys!"

"What's he doing again?" I inquired.

"Poetry."

"_Come, my faux juggernaut_," the boy wailed and I cringed.

"Are you sure this is poetry? It sounds like a bunch of words being howled into the mike as if the person speaking is giving birth to a child. It's not even that it's bad, at this point it's just offensive to literature." I said over the string of nonsense that was being said into the microphone.

"And you would know anything about literature?" Jace said and I scowled.

"Okay, she saw me. I'll get you when I'm ready." Jace got up and patted my shoulder before leaving. Sinking into my seat, I tried to block out the noise and concentrated on eating. I gave up not five minutes into the mundane's poem and carefully made my way out of the shop.

"Wayland?"

"Here."

"Raziel, I think my soul died in there. Where's the mundane?" I questioned once I was beside Jace.

"I think she may be in trouble. Her mom called her and she went hysterical, broke her phone, and stole my Sensor, then ran away."

"Wow, that was the fastest you have ever scared away a girl before."

"Come on." Jace sighed. "Let's just get her to the Institute and be done with it."

* * *

><p>"Stairs," Jace informed when we got inside the apartment. Once we were in front of the girl's door, Jace pushed open the door and stopped, causing me to smash my nose into his shoulder.<p>

"Ow! Why did you stop?" I grabbed my throbbing nose. Then I heard a terrified scream.

"Ravener," Jace breathed and I strained to catch what he said.

"Did you just say Ravener? What's going on?" I demanded but Jace was already gone.

"Come on, the mundie got hit in the back of her neck by a Ravener stinger," Jace explained hastily. As we made our way outside, I kept firing questions at Jace but he deliberately ignored them.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RAVENER?" I repeated heatedly once more when we came to a stop on the grass.

"By the Angel, Bay, give me a second! The mundie killed it!" Jace said brusquely and I glared in the direction of his voice.

"I'm sorry I'm a curious person!" I shot back and the sound of ripping cloth entered my ears.

"Don't move," Jace told the mundane and I stepped closer to the two.

"I told you not to move," Jace growled. "That Ravener demon got you in the back of the neck. It was half dead so it wasn't much of a sting, but we have to get you to the Institute. Hold still."

"That thing-the monster-it _talked_," the girl said shakily. I raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard one talk before," I said.

"The demon in Pandemonium," the girl murmured and I nodded.

"But it looked like a person."

"It's an Eidolon. A shape-changer. But the Raveners look like they look. Not very attractive, but they're too stupid to care," Jace added.

"It was going to eat me."

"But it didn't. You killed it."

"How _did_ you kill it?" I asked the girl. Jace was probably going to snap at me again. For being annoying. Gah. What a bastard.

"I don't know. I just stuck that phone-looking thingy into its mouth and it died," the girl answered. "The police-they're here, we should-"

"Hurry up, Jace," I said, worried. Mundane police could be a hinderance.

"There's nothing they can do. Somebody probably heard you screaming and reported it. Ten to one those aren't real police officers. Demons have a way of hiding their tracks. Come on, can you stand?" Jace asked.

"I think so." Pause. "Her hand-"

"I told you they might be demons," Jace cut in. "We need to get out of here. Can we go through the alley?"

"It's bricked up, there's no way," the girl broke off and broke into a fit of coughing.

"Oh dear. We need to hurry," I commented.

"I know that!"

"I'm just stating the facts! And stop sass-assing me!" I retaliated angrily,

"What's that supposed to do?" the mundane asked and I snapped to attention.

"It'll hide you temporarily," Jace answered. "My stele."

"What did you do?" I asked with alarm, shooting out a hand to clamp on the other Shadowhunter's arm.

"I Marked her with a glamour rune."

"You _what_?" I tensed at his answer.

"I said I-"

"Shut up, I know what you said! Why would you do that? You know the consequences!" I hissed, my heart rate increasing. What Jace did-it was not good.

* * *

><p>I was still fuming once we had dropped Clary off at the infirmary and informed Hodge of the wounded guest.<p>

"Are you out of your mind?" I growled at Jace upon bursting into his room.

"I did what I could to help her!" Jace said angrily and I jabbed my white cane at him.

"Well you didn't help her! You know that mundanes can't have Marks! You know what happens!" I snapped.

"There might be a chance that she won't turn Forsaken."

"What's the probability that she won't? Do you know? I should just tell Hodge what you did!"

"Then tell him!" Jace exploded.

"Fine! I'll tell him!" I spat and stormed out of the room. I was seething. Jace could be an asshole at times but I manage to put up with him sometimes.

It turned out I didn't tell Hodge because I was a good friend like that (not really) but I did avoid Jace as much as possible. I was still angry at him-for snapping at me because I wanted to know what had happened and also for putting that Rune on the girl.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up? It's been three days already," Isabelle observed and I shrugged.

"She might not make it," I said, my thoughts turning to the Rune drawn on the girl. She probably wouldn't with it.

"Give her some time, demon poison is strong stuff. Mundanes don't have Runes to help them like us," Alec responded as the three of us sat around the mundane girl's bed.

"Mundies die awfully easy don't they?"

"Isabelle! Don't talk about death in a sickroom, it's bad luck," Alec chided and I smiled.

"You sound like Mom when you talk like that," I mused and Alec pretended not to hear me.

"I hope she's back soon. I miss food." I sighed and Alec raised an eyebrow.

"We've got food."

"I mean homemade food. Not stuff we order."

"Is my cooking not food enough?" Isabelle asked brusquely.

"No, it isn't." The other girl scrutinized me and it was her turn to sigh.

"My cooking's terrible."

"Glad you know it," I joked and Isabelle gave me a small punch on the arm.

"And you should be glad we're sisters. Or you would have met your demise long ago."

"While you two talk, I'm going to go find Jace," Alec finally spoke and got to his feet.

"She's the same girl? The one who showed up at Pandemonium?" Isabelle inquired and I nodded.

"The very same one. Hard to believe she killed a Ravener."

"Jace could be lying. You know how he likes things dramatic." Isabelle laughed and I snorted.

"She's so small I thought she was a pixie when we first saw her. She's not pretty enough to be one though," Isabelle said thoughtfully and I chortled.

"Nobody looks their best with demon poison in their veins. Is Hodge going to call the Silent Brothers?"

"I hope not. They creep me out. Anyone who mutilates themselves like that-'

"We mutilate ourselves," I pointed out before Isabelle could finish speaking.

"I know we do, but it's not permanent," Isabelle reasoned. "Where's Jace anyway? He saved her after all. He should be interested in her recovery."

"Hodge said he hadn't seen the mundie since he brought her back. Maybe he doesn't care," I guessed.

"Sometimes I wonder if he-She moved!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I guess she's alive then."

* * *

><p>I was lying on one of the infirmary beds when the mundie woke up.<p>

"So you're finally awake," Isabelle said coolly. "Hodge would be pleased-We all thought that you would probably die in your sleep," the girl said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the girl croaked. "Is this the Institute?"

"Is there anything Jace _didn't_ tell you?"

"This is the Institute right?"

"Yes, and you're in the infirmary if you haven't guessed yet," Isabelle finally said and I sat up. Suddenly, I heard gasping and a frown appeared on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My stomach."

"Oh, right! I forgot. Hodge told me to give this to you the moment you woke up."

"Tut tut, Izzy. You shouldn't have forgotten-I mean the poor girl hasn't eaten in days."

"My name is Clary Fray," the mundie said exasperatedly. "Did Jace bring me here?"

"Isabelle Lightwood and she's Bay Highwell. We live here," Isabelle introduced us. "To answer your question, yes and he got blood and ichor all over the carpet. If my mom knew, she would have freaked."

"What is this?" Clary asked curiously while I swung my legs off the bed.

"One of Hodge's tisanes," I replied, picking up my own cup.

"Did you really kill that demon by yourself?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

"I told you, she did."

"You don't know!"

"Are you saying that because I'm blind?"

"Maybe…"

"Offensive."

"I think I did…" Clary mumbled.

"But you're a mundie."

"Amazing isn't it?" Isabelle asked wryly.

"Is Jace always this rude, or is it reserved just for mundanes?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing personal," I assured her.

"It's what makes him so damn sexy. That and the fact that he killed more demons than anyone our age, " Isabelle said nonchalantly. I choked on my tisane and fell into a violent fit of coughing.

"Where is Jace? Is he around?"

"Somewhere. I should go tell everyone you're up. Hodge'll want to talk to you." With that, Isabelle left and it was just the mundie and me.

"Doesn't Hodge tutor Jace?"

"He tutors all of us."

"Oh…. Isn't he your brother? Or maybe Isabelle's?" Clary asked out of the blue and I shrugged with a small laugh. She sounded perplexed.

"Well, Jace and I were adopted. But we're not related, I have a sister in the Cardiff Institute."

"What happened?" Clary finally burst out and I tilted my head to the side.

"I was seven when it happened. My sister, Joan, was twelve. The two of us were staying at the San Francisco Institute when our parents were killed in an explosion when a group of mundanes from an occult managed to summon a Greater Demon. As for Jace… you should go ask him yourself. It's his story after all." There was a few seconds of silence until either one of us spoke again.

"What happened to my old clothes?" Clary asked, putting her cup down on the bedside table.

"Jace probably burned them. They were covered in blood and poison anyways. The bathroom's through there, if you want to take a shower and change. You don't smell too good"

"Thanks a lot."

"Anytime," I said jovially. Once Clary had gone to clean up, I stood up, had a small stretch, and began my walk to the library. The library was bound to be where Hodge was.

"Ah! Bay! What are you doing here?" Hodge inquired pleasantly when I entered the library.

"Nothing. Did Isabelle tell you that the mundie woke up yet?" I asked as I headed for the armchairs by the fireplace.

"Yes. Where is she right now?"

"Who? Isabelle?"

"DON'T SIT ON ME!" Alec's voice yelled, making me leap away from the armchair I was about to sit in.

"No, Clary," Hodge said, amused.

"She was taking a shower when I left."

"So you left her to wander the Institute by herself?" Alec questioned and I shrugged.

"I assumed that Isabelle was going to go back to the infirmary after she told you, so I left."

"The mundane's going to have to find a way to get here then." Alec sighed and I chuckled.

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>"A book lover I see," Hodge said. I lifted my head off my chest and rolled my head. I had dozed off while waiting for Clary to arrive.<p>

"You didn't tell me that, Jace."

"We haven't done much talking during our short acquaintance, so I'm afraid that our reading habits didn't come up," came Jace's reply.

"How could you tell?" Clary asked Hodge. "That I like books, I mean," she added.

"The look on your face when you walked in. I somehow doubted you were that impressed by _me_," Hodge said. I snorted.

"Stop being modest, Hodge."

"This is Hugo. Hugo is a raven, and, as such, he knows many things. I, meanwhile, am Hodge Starkweather, a professor of history, and, as such, I do not know nearly enough." Clary laughed while I smiled.

"Clary Fray."

"Honored to make your acquaintance. I would be honored to make the acquaintance of anyone who could kill a Ravener with her bare hands."

"It wasn't my bare hands. It was Jace's-well, I don't remember what it was called but-"

"She means my Sensor," Jace interrupted. "She shoved it down the thing's throat. The runes must have choked it. I guess I'll need another one. I should have mentioned that," Jace added thoughtfully.

"There are several extras in the weapons room," Hodge offered. "That was quick thinking. What gave you the idea of using the Sensor as a weapon?"

"I can't believe you buy that story, Hodge," Alec said with a sharp laugh.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. You never know," I said steadily. The boy sounded hostile. Very hostile.

"I'm quite sure what you mean. Are you suggesting that she didn't kill the demon?" Hodge asked.

"Of course she didn't. Look at her-she's a mundie, Hodge, and a little kid, at that. There's no way so took out that Ravener," Alec said bitterly.

"I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen years old-well, I will be on Sunday."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN EIGHTEEN YET, LIGHTWOOD," I thundered.

"Do me a favour and shut up."

"Clary's the same age as Isabelle and Bay. Would you call _them_ children?" Hodge defended the mundane.

"They hail from one of the greatest Shadowhunter dynasties in history. This girl, on the other hand, hails from New Jersey," Alec said dourly.

"I'm from Brooklyn!" Clary said. "And so what? I just killed a demon in my own house, and you're going to be a dickhead about it because I'm not some spoiled-rotten rich brat like you and your sister?" Clary shot at Alec.

"_What _did you call me?" Alec asked, sounding astonished at the girl's boldness. I broke into a heap of laughter and was sure Alec was glaring at me.

"She has a point, Alec," Jace backed Clary up and I laughed even harder, knocking my white cane over.

"It's those bridge-and-tunnel demons you really have to watch out for-"

"It's not _funny_, Jace," Alec snapped.

"Yes it is."

"Are you two just going to stand there and let her call me names?"

"Yes. And I'm sitting," I added.

"It'll do you good-try to think of it as endurance training," Jace said airily.

"I think you're training enough for him," I pointed out but both boys ignored me.

"We may be _parabatai_, but your flippancy is wearing on my patience," Alec said tightly.

"And your obstinacy is wearing on mine. When I found her, she was lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a dying demon practically on top of her. I watched as it vanished. If she didn't kill it, who did?" Jace asked. It was strange for Jace to defend this mundane.

"Raveners are stupid. Maybe it got itself in the neck with its stinger. It's happened before-"

"Now you're suggesting it committed suicide?" Jace was incredulous.

"Alec, give up. It's a hopeless battle," I said as soothingly as I could while trying to pat Alec's knee.

"It isn't right for her to be here. Mundies aren't allowed in the Institute, and there are good reasons for that. If anyone knew about this, we could be reported to the Clave," Alec said, a note of finality in his voice.

"That's not entirely true," Hodge piped up. "The Law does allow us to offer sanctuary to mundanes in certain circumstances. A Ravener already attacked Clary's mother-she could well have been next."

"Raveners are search-and-destroy machines," Alec said. "They act under orders from warlocks or powerful demon lords. Now, what interest would a warlock or powerful demon lord have in an ordinary mundane household? Any thoughts?"

"It must have been a mistake." Clary sounded too confident about it.

"Demons don't make those kind of mistakes. If they went after your mother, there must have been a reason. Is she were innocent-"

"What do you mean innocent?" Clary said quietly before Alec could finish.

"I-"

"What he means is that it is extremely unusual for a powerful demon, the kind who might command a host of lesser demons, to interest himself in the affairs of human beings. No mundane may safely summon a demon-they lack that power-but there have been some, desperate and foolish, who have found a warlock to do it for them," Hodge explained.

"My mother doesn't know any warlocks. She doesn't believe in magic," Clary countered. "Madame Dorothea-she lives downstairs-she's a witch. Maybe the demons were after her and got my mom by mistake?" Clary asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"A witch lives downstairs from you?" I beat Hodge to it.

"She's like most witches-a fake," Jace said. "I already looked into it. There's no reason for any warlock to be interested in her unless he's in the market for nonfunctional crystal balls. Warlocks are born magic users. Witches are humans who've taught themselves a little magic. But very few are the real thing," Jace explained to Clary.

"And we're back where we began." Hodge sighed. "It seems the time has come to notify the Clave."

"No! We can't-"

"It made sense to keep Clary;s presence here a secret while we were not sure she would recover, but now she has, and she is the first mundane to pass through the doors of the Institute n over a hundred years. You know the rules about mundane knowledge of Shadowhunters, Jace. The Clave must be informed."

"Absolutely," Alec said brightly. "I could get a message to my father-"

"She's not a mundane," Jace cut in.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys likes this chapter and yes-I know that I basically copied from the book in this chapter but I really had no idea how I was going to do it. Anyway, please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

I tensed for a second before relaxing with a small, almost inaudible sigh and leaned back into the armchair.

"But I am…" Clary said, the confusion clear in her voice.

"No, you aren't," Jace said and I thought about the Rune he put on her. He was right… she wasn't a mundane, or else she would have turned Forsaken long ago.

"That night-there were Du'sien demons, dressed like police officers. We have to get past them," Jace explained. I could hear just a slight hint of nervousness in his voice and it satisfied me. He should be afraid of Hodge's wrath.

"Clary was too weak to run, and there wasn't time to hide-she would have died. So I used my stele-put a mendelin rune on the inside of her arm. I thought-"

"Are you out of your mind?" The sound Hodge striking his desk rung through the library, making me jump.

"You know what the Law says about placing Marks on mundanes! You-you of all people ought to know better! You too, Bay! You should have told me!" Hodge said and I tried to melt into my armchair as silently as I could.

"But it worked," Jace tried to reason. "Clary, show them your arm," he instructed. "See, it's almost gone. It didn't hurt her at all."

"That's not the point," Hodge said, his voice strained as he tried to control his anger. "You could have turned her into Forsaken."

"I can't believe you, Jace. Only Shadowhunters can receive Marks form the Gray Book-they kill mundanes-" Alec said but I interrupted him.

"What was Jace supposed to do? Let her die?" I was surprised that I was defending that bastard at all. I was still a little angry at him after three days. Yes, I am the type of person who holds grudges.

"She's not mundane. Haven't you been listening? It explains why she could see us. She must have Clave blood," Jace said.

"But I don't. I couldn't," the poor girl said with disbelief.

"You must, if you didn't that Mark I made on your arm…"

"Enough, Jace. There's no need to frighten her further," Hodge said with much displeasure.

"But I was right, wasn't I?" Jace pushed. "It explains what happened to her mother, too. If she was a Shadowhunter in exile, she might well have Downworlder enemies."

"My mother wasn't a Shadowhunter!"

"Your father, then. What about him?" I asked.

"He died before I was born." My thoughts went to my own parents but I quickly pushed them away.

"It's possible if he's a Shadowhunter. Maybe your father's a Shadowhunter and your mother's a mundane. It's against the Law to marry a mundane, so the two of them must have been hiding," I speculated.

"My mother would have told me."

"Not necessarily. We all have secrets," Jace said.

"Luke," Clary suddenly said. "Our friend. He would know. It's been three days-he must be frantic. Can I call him? Is there a phone? Please?" What happened next, I blocked out, deep in thought. The noise of Clary banging the phone down, pulled me out of my reverie.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"I take it that he wasn't happy to hear from you?" Jace said but Clary remained silent.

"I think I'd like to have a talk with Clary," Hodge said then added, "Alone."

"Fine we'll leave you to it," Alec said and I couldn't agree more as I stood.

"That's hardly fair," Jace protested. "I'm the one who found her. I'm the one who saved her life! You want me here, don't you?" Jace asked but Clary continued to remain silent.

"Not everyone wants you all the time, Jace," Alec said with a laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I for don't. Not everything revolves around you, Wayland. Accept it," I agreed with Alec.

"Fine then. We'll be in the weapons room." Jace gave up and the three of us began our journey to the weapons room.

* * *

><p>"Go on in, Alec. I'm just going to talk to Bay for a minute," Jace told his parabatai who did as he was told hesitantly. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest while Alec left.<p>

"You didn't tell Hodge," Jace said quietly. I didn't answer. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about how I talked to you that night."

"You don't say," I muttered darkly.

"I know you just wanted to know what was going on, being blind and all," Jace paused. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Maybe it's because I'm just a nice friend like that."

"Thanks," Jace said quietly and patted my shoulder before walking into the weapons room.

"Here's your Sensor," Alec said and tossed (at least that's how it sounded) the device to Jace.

"Hm. I should install a blade in my white cane," I said thoughtfully.

"First of all, woman, it's deadly enough as it is. You can beat someone to death with it. And secondly, I don't want you to accidentally stab someone to death," Alec said.

Alec was true though; my white cane was specially made by the Iron Sisters with admas metal so I could still beat demons to death. Of course it also helped that I had Runes carved on to them to give me a more powerful strike-so Alec had a point.

"So you would rather I die in a fight?"

"Better you than me," Alec muttered.

"Well you're a douche."

"And don't I know," Alec shot back. I ignored him.

"Somebody bring me a seraph blade," I ordered as I sat at the long table in the middle of the room. "No one? No one wants to give the blind girl a seraph blade? Fine, I'll just get it myself." I got up and ran my hand along the walls of the training room. I hear various "Hey!"s and "Stop!" as my hand came in contact with different weapons, knocking them over.

"Ba-" Alec started but was cut off by my wince as a sharp pain shot through my palm. I made a noise between a gurgle, growl, and hiss as I dropped my white cane and drew my hand to my chest.

"You idiot!" Alec scolded and picked up my white cane before guiding me back to the table.

"I was trying to find a seraph blade!" I snapped and felt the cool tip of a stele on my wrist.

"I don't care. What if you dropped an axe on your foot and severed it?" Alec asked as he carefully drew an iratze.

"Only I didn't," I said

"That's not the best attitude to have in life." Alec lectured.

"You're not my mom."

Alec and I continued to bicker as the three of us sat at the table, polishing seraph blades. At the sound of the door opening, I lifted my head from the weapon in my hand.

"Where's Hodge?" Jace asked.

"Writing to the Silent Brothers," Clary answered and I put my seraph blade down.

"There is a part of me that is actually glad that I'm blind," I muttered and leaned back in my seat. "The Silent Brothers freak me out."

"Who doesn't get freaked out by them?" Alec agreed.

"I don't," Jace cut in and I snorted.

"You cocky son of a-"

"What are you doing?" Clary interrupted Alec.

"Polishing seraph blades," Jace replied. "They're made by the Iron Sisters, our weapon makers," he explained.

"They don't look like knives. How do you make them? Magic?" the mundane asked the mundanest question in existence. And yes I made that word up.

"We don't use magic," I said tersely.

"It is funny how obsessed with magic mundies are," Alec said darkly.

"They don't even know what the word means," Jace added and I nodded.

"I know what it means," Clary snapped with annoyance.

"No, you don't. Magic is a dark and elemental force, not just a lot of sparkly wands and crystal balls and talking goldfish," Jace said and a small smile crept into my expression.

"I never said it was a lot of talking go-"

"Just because you call an electric eel a rubber duck doesn't make it a rubber duck does it?" Jace cut her off and I chortled.

"God help the poor bastard who decides he wants to take a bath with the duckie," I said. "And talking goldfish? Talking, goldfish. You're drivelling," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Alec and Clary both said. There was a second of tense silence before anyone spoke again.

"Look, we don't do magic, okay?" Alec said with a note of finality in his voice. "That is all you need to know about it."

"Hodge said I can go home," Clary said and my thoughts went to the Ravener.

"But-"

"He said what?" Jace interrupted me and I shot him a dark look.

"But what about the demons? It could still be dangerous," I tried to change the mundie's mind but she persisted.

"I'm just going to look through my mom's stuff and maybe get some of my clothes," Clary said and I sighed.

"If you really want to prove that my mom or dad was a Shadowhunter we should look through her things-well, what's left of them," Clary added and I turned my head in Jace's direction, waiting for his answer.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alec asked his parabatai.

"No. That's all right, Clary and I can handle this on our own," Jace answered. I could hear him standing up.

"Well, I'm going to go whether you like it or not," I said and picked up my white cane as I got to my feet.

"No you're not," Jace shot back. "There could still be demons there and I don't want you getting hurt," he said but i remained stubborn.

"So a mundie with no training gets to go but I don't?" I challenged.

"She's going through her mother's things, plus she needs new clothes. Yours is big on her."

"Wait, what? She's wearing my clothes?"

"Yeah. Didn't Izzy tell you?"

"...That sneaky little-"

"You're not going."

"Yes, I am. I can still fight," I argued.

"Ah, but not in enclosed spaces," Jace countered and I glared.

"Don't underestimate me."

Jace was silent for a moment.

"And it's been three days already-I doubt there are still demons there," I tried reasoning. Jace sighed.

"Fine," the other Shadowhunter complied.

"Oh, so Bay can go but not me?" Alec asked incredulously and I grinned.

"Yes."

"Because I'm just charismatic like that."

"Shut up or I'll change your mind," Jace warned and I wrinkled my nose.

"Have you got your house keys?" Jace asked as the three of us walked to the elevator.

"Yeah."

"Good. Not that we couldn't break in, but we'd run a greater chance of disturbing any wards that might be up if we did." Silence.

"Jace?" Clary asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I had Shadowhunter blood? Was there some way you could tell?" she asked and I turned my head silently in the direction of the other Shadowhunter. I was interested in how he knew too.

"I gu-"

"Don't tell me you guessed," I said before he finished.

"Yes," he replied with no signs of remorse or guilt.

"By the Angel," I groaned and dragged a hand down the side of my face in frustration. That idiot.

"You guessed? You must have been pretty sure, considering you could have killed me," Clary said and I made an "Mhm" sound just when I felt the elevator lurch into action.

"I was ninety percent sure."

"I see," the mundane said.

"What you did was stupid," I pointed out and Jace sighed.

"Have you not made that point clear already?"

"Clarity is my thing." We fell quiet again. Then I heard a sudden loud crack of a slap.

"What? Who slapped who?" I asked, bewildered.

"What the hell was that for?" Jace demanded, answering my question.

"The other ten percent."

* * *

><p>Jace remained in what felt like angry silence to me as we rode the subway to Brooklyn. He answered my questions with short, terse replies.<p>

"Here, you can have my seat," he offered gruffly once we got on the train.

"Thanks," I said.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't blind," came his answer.

"Even if I am blind, you wouldn't have if there weren't anyone around," I corrected.

"I have morals too!" Jace snapped.

"REALLY?" I asked, my mouth wide open with mock surprise. Jace said nothing. I was guessing I had pissed him off even more than he was at the moment. "Are you angry?" I teased and bumped my foot against his.

"Everyone's looking at you," Jace informed me and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can I help you with something?" Jace asked after a few minutes and I raised an eyebrow.

"Those girls on the other side of the car are staring at you," Clary said almost immediately and I grinned.

"Of course they are. I am stunningly attractive," Jace said with a hint of mellow gratification. I coughed into my hand and made a slight gagging sound.

"What?" Jace questioned my reaction.

"Why do you think I went blind?"

"Because I'm so handsome that I made you lose your vision?"

"Quite the contrary."

"To deny that I am good looking is like denying that Clary has red hair. It's a fact and shouldn't be questioned."

"Hey!" Clary said with great indignation.

"I can't see," I countered.

"Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?" Clary said.

"Only from ugly people," Jace said and I snorted.

"The meek may inherit the earth, but at the moment it belongs to the conceited. Like me." Then came the giggles of what sounded like two different girls.

"Did he just wink at them? What did the bastard do?" I turned to Clary who laughed.

"Your guess was accurate."

"You man-whore," I muttered under my breath, making the girl beside me laugh even more.

"How come they can see you?" Clary asked curiously.

"Glamours are a pain to use. Sometimes we don't bother."

As we walked up the hill to Clary's apartment, Jace began to hum a familiar tune which I couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I'm sorry I smacked you," the other girl said suddenly and I smiled.

"There's no need to apologise for it. I would have given you an award for it," I said cheerfully and Jace jabbed my ribs.

"Just be glad you hit me and not Alec. He would have hit you back," Jace said.

"He seems to be itching for the chance," Clary said darkly as she kicked aside an empty aluminum can.

"What was it that Alec called you? Para-something?"

"Parabatai, it means a pair of warriors who fight together-who are closer than brothers. Alec is more than just my best friend. My father and his father were parabatai when they were young. His father was my godfather-thats why I live with them. They're my adopted family."

"But your last name isn't Lightwood."

"No."

"Bay, is Izzy your parabatai?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. I don't have one-yet. I might still be able to find someone I want as my parabatai, but I doubt it would happen."

Once we arrived at Clary's apartment, we stopped for a second and stood before the entrance.

"It looks the same," Clary commented.

"On the outside," Jace said and fumbled around for something.

"So that's a Sensor? What does it do?"

"Similar to a radio, it picks up frequencies in demonic origin," I explained.

"So it's like a demon shortwave?" Clary offered and I nodded.

"I've got it." Jace announced. "It's picking up trace activity, but that could just be left over from that night. Nothing strong enough for there to be a demons present now," Jace muttered. I relaxed.

"Good." Clary let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go first," Jace said and pushed open the door. Once he was in, Clary and I followed.

"Blood," he said and I tensed again.

"Maybe it's mine," Clary said in a meek voice.

"It'd be dry by now if it were. Come on. Stairs," Jace told me and grabbed my arm as I walked up the steps. When we stopped in front of what I assumed was Clary's door, I heard her attempt to push the key into the lock unsuccessfully three times.

"Don't breathe down my neck!" Clary said with annoyance.

"I'll go first," Jace said again and Clary snorted.

"Has this become a game of follow the leader?" she retorted.

"Yes it is." While Jace took a cautious step into the house, I put a hand on the mundane's arm. By the Angel, the girl was already starting to grow on me.

"It's going to be okay. You will have Jace protecting you, and me as a sacrifice to use if he falls," I tried to joke and managed to coax a small, weak laugh from the redhead.

"What would demons want with our microwave?" Clary asked after we were all in the house.

"I don't know, but I'm not sensing any demonic presence right now. I'd say they're long gone," Jace said lazily. "Are you satisfied? There's nothing here."

"I want to see my room."

"If that's what it takes," Jace finally said. I relaxed once more. I was actually hoping for a little bit of action. I continued to use Jace as a guide as we followed Clary to her bedroom. Without warning, a loud bang rang through the silent air and Jace pulled me with him against the wall.

"Raziel," I gasped as I fumbled clumsily for my seraph blade. My heart was pounding so hard it hurt.

"Go!" Jace hissed at me. "Go protect the mundie!" He ordered and I quickly did as I was told.

"Are you okay?" I asked, searching for Clary.

"Yeah," came a shaky voice and I hastily made my way in the direction it came from.

"Run, lea-" Before I could finish, crashing sounds cut me off. And then I smelled it-the stink of rotting flesh and sweat. I resisted the urge to gag.

"Go!" I gave Clary a push but she seemed to be frozen. The sounds of Jace and whatever he was battling spurred me into action.

"Romer," I said quietly, activating my seraph blade.

"Run!" Jace shouted and pushed both Clary and I down the hall.

"Oh my God," Clary gasped as we ran with giant footsteps following us.

"Downstairs! Go!" the other Shadowhunter directed, slamming the door shut behind us. A bang, similar to the first came and what sounded like the door crashed open.

"Screw this!" I yelled at Jace and leapt after the attacking giant. I dodged an oncoming swipe and drove my blade home. It sank into flesh but the only reaction I received was an angry roar. Swearing, I pulled out another seraph blade and ducked. All this I either heard or felt the air rushing at me.

I dropped onto the ground and rolled away from the series of attacks aimed at me. Hearing a thunk of a blade biting deep into wood, I sprung to my feet and threw my weapon.

"BAY!" Jace's warning came too late-a huge fist caught me in my ribs with multiple sickening snaps, and I flew back until I slammed into a wall. I wheezed as pain shot up my torso. Beads of sweat were already appearing on my forehead as I tried to breathe as evenly as I could.

"Bay! Are you alright?" I felt Clary's hands on my shoulders as I pushed myself to sit up straight.

"I broke… a few ribs," I hissed through gritted teeth.

Upon hearing loud, violent thumps over my pain, I lifted my head.

"Jace?" Clary asked hesitantly and I felt her presence leave me. Panic surged within me.

"Is it dead?" he asked and I sighed with relief, only to regret it with a loud wince.

"Almost."

"Hell. My legs," Jace said.

"Hold still," Clary told him and there came sifting noises. Whilst the two were talking, I screwed my eyes held my sides, waiting for Jace to come and put an iratze on me.

"Bay! Are you okay?" Sure enough, he ran to my side.

"Ribs," I answered shortly and bit my inner cheek as fingers prodded my ribs.

"Lie down," Jace said and I slowly slid away from the wall. When my shirt was out of the way, I felt the stinging kiss of the cool tip of the stele touch my side.

"Thanks," I muttered and fumbled for someone to help me up.

"That was incredibly stupid. I told you to run!" Jace said gruffly and I scowled.

"What was that?" I asked, deliberately ignoring him.

"Forsaken," Jace replied while I stood up with a hand on both his and Clary's shoulders.

"What? Why is there a Forsaken here?" I asked incredulously and felt his shrug under my hand.

"No idea."

"We have to tell Hodge. He'll flip!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Jace shot back snarkily.

"I'm going back upstairs to see if there might be more of them. You two wait here," Jace said and before I could protest, someone else beat me to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a woman's sharp voice warned. "There are more of them where the first one came from."

"Madame Dorothea?" Clary's voice echoed my surprise.

"But…" Jace broke off.

"More what?" Clary questioned.

"More Forsaken," the woman said a little too brightly. "Tsk, tsk. You've made quite a large mess, haven't you? I'm sure you're not planning on cleaning up either. Typical."

"But you're a mundane," Jace finished his sentence.

"So observant. The Clave really broke the mold with you," Dorothea answered. My eyes widened.

"You knew about the Clave yet you didn't notify them about Forsaken in the house? Just the existence of Forsaken is a crime against the Covenant-" I started but the woman cut me off.

"Neither Clave nor Covenant have ever done anything for me. I owe them nothing." There was an angry bite to her voice. For a brief second, her New York accent was replaced with something thicker and deeper. One that I recognised couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Stop it," Clary said, and I huffed.

"Here's your stick," Jace whispered to me and handed me my white cane. I must have dropped it while fighting. Smiling gratefully, I gave him a quick one armed hug around the neck that must have really felt more like a strangle.

"Thanks. By the Angel, I thought you had died or something for a second back there. Then Maryse would kill me, and if I died I would kill you in hell," I whispered back.

"Good to know that you care so much about my well being," Jace teased. "But it is impossible. One cannot simply just kill me off," Jace scoffed.

"-My advice to you, is to forget about your mother. She's gone."

"You mean she's dead?" Clary sounded like she was going to faint.

"No. I'm sure she's still alive, for now."

"Then I have to find her," Clary said desperately. "You understand? I have to find her before-"

"I don't want to involve myself in Shadowhunter business," Dorothea interrupted.

"But you knew my mother. She was your neighb-"

"This is an official Clave investigation. I can always come back with the Silent Brothers," Jace suddenly said.

"Oh, for the-I suppose you might as well come in," the woman said exasperatedly. "I'll tell you what I can. But if you tell anyone I helped you, you'll wake up tomorrow with snakes for hair and an extra pair of arms," Dorothea threatened.

"That might be nice, an extra pair of arms," the boy beside me said lightly. "Handy in a fight."

"Not if they're growing out of your… neck."

"Yikes," Jace muttered and I laughed.

"I like this woman," I said.

"Yikes is right, Jace Wayland."

Jace nearly stopped walking but I gave him a little push.

"Wayland?" Clary asked.

"It's my name. I can't say I like that she knows it."

"Still, I think we might as well try talking to her. What have we got to lose?"

"If you spend more time with us, you would know," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! I appreciate every single one of them very much.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

"Are you interested or just nosy?" Dorothea said over the rattling of beads.

"Neither. Can you really tell fortunes?" Clary asked.

"My mother had a great talent. She could see a man's future in his hand or the leaves at the bottom of his teacup. She taught me some of her tricks. Speaking of tea, you two, would you like some?"

"What?" Jace sounded flustered.

"She said tea, Jace. Did you go deaf during the fight?" I asked and Jace flicked my temple.

"I'll have some tea" Clary piped up.

"All right. As long as it isn't Earl Grey." Jace sighed dramatically. "I hate bergamot."

The older woman laughed loudly.

"You hate bergamot?" Clary asked and Jace pulled me forcefully with him to go look at God know's what.

"Hey! You're a terrible guide!" I snapped, wriggling out of his iron grip after nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Then don't use me as your guide!" Jace retorted.

"Well, then would you rather I break something with my white cane?"

"I wouldn't care," he answered. "You got a problem with me hating bergamot?"

"You may be the only guy my age I've ever met who knows what bergamot is, much less that it's in Earl Grey tea," Clary said.

"Yes, well, I'm not like other guys. Besides, we are required to take classes in basic medicinal uses for plants at the Institute," Jace said with a hint of superiority in his voice.

"I figured all your classes were stuff like Slaughter 101 and Beheading for Beginners."

I chuckled.

"Very funny, Fray."

"Don't call me that!" Clary sounded guarded.

"Why not? It's your last name isn't it?"

"No reason," Clary muttered and Jace put back the book he was reading.

"Huh," I said quietly, dubious.

"I see." Jace was too. Anyone could see (hear) that there was something more to it than the mundane was letting on. But we didn't push it.

"This must be the trash she keeps up front to impress credible mundanes. There's not one serious text here," Jace announced with odium.

"Just because it's not the kind of magic you do-" Clary started irritatedly.

"_I don't do magic_."

"Peace, my friends," I held up my palms as if it would silence the two but I might as well have been invisible.

"Get it through your head; Human beings are not magic users. It's part of what makes them human. Warlocks can only use magic because they have demon blood," Jace growled.

"Don't get so worked up. She's still new to all th-" I tried defending the redhead but a hand came up and clamped over my mouth.

"Mmmh! Hhmmn!" I tried to wrestle the hand away to no avail. Giving up, I dropped my arms to my sides in defeat and waited until the two's argument was over.

"In fact, don't touch any of my weapons without my permission," Jace said with a note of finality in his voice.

"Well, there goes my plan for selling them all on eBay," Clary deadpanned.

"Selling them on _what_?" The confusion was clear in Jace's voice.

"A mythical place of magical power," the mundie answered.

"Most myths are true, at least in part," Jace said as his hand which was silencing me fell away.

"I'm starting to get to that."

"You bastard," I growled and tried to smack the offending Shadowhunter only to have him block me.

"Don't break anything!" Dorothea's voice barked and I scowled.

"The tea's on the table. There's no need to keep you people standing there like donkeys," Dorothea said gruffly. "Come into the parlor."

"You have a parlor?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I have a parlor! Where else would I entertain?"

"I'll just leave my hat with the footman," Jace said sarcastically.

"If you were half as funny as you thought you were, my boy, you'd be twice as funny as you are!" Dorothea exclaimed and her footsteps began to recede as she walked away. I slowly started to follow them on my own.

"I'm not quite sure what she meant by that," Jace muttered and I snorted.

"Did your brain cells die in the fight with the Forsaken along with your hearing?" I inquired.

"Silence, you insolent girl!" There was a pause after that. Then a sigh. A hand took my white cane away while another grasped my arm. "Come on or I'll take your stick away and leave you," Jace threatened.

"White cane," I corrected. "If you don't start referring to it properly, I will hit you with it. Maybe somewhere between the legs. You never know."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Once I had gotten a seat at a table, I sighed. Not going to lie, I was tired from the Forsaken encounter.

"Have some tea. Milk? Sugar?" Dorothea asked and I shrugged.

"Milk. Thanks for the tea," I said, attempting at being polite.

"Here," Jace handed me my cup and I took a cautious sip only to scald my lip. Jerking the cup away, spilling some of its contents onto me. Somewhere, I heard Dorothea sigh as I managed to put the cup down without creating a bigger mess.

"Hmph. I hate cucumber," Jace said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Cucumber? What was he talking about?

"I always think that cucumber sandwiches go very well with tea," Dorothea remarked and I creased my eyebrows.

"And you didn't think to ask if I wanted a sandwich, Wayland?" I demanded.

"You don't like sandwiches."

"Since when? I love sandwiches! Just not ones with meat."

"That excludes almost all sandwiches ever made," he groaned.

"All except cucumber sandwiches! I love cucumber!" I said in response to his sally.

"But it has mayo, you detest mayo!" Jace persisted.

"Cucumber makes up for all!" I shot back and Jace sighed. Dorothea chuckled as Jace huffed and handed me a sandwich.

"So cucumber and bergamot. Anything else you hate that I should know about?" Clary asked.

"Liars."

"Jace," I warned but it was too late.

"You can call me a liar all you like but I'm telling you the truth. I'm not a warlock, but my mother was," the older woman said. Behind me, Jace choked on his tea and I grinned.

"That's impossible!" Jace finally said and I sighed.

"You're so small-minded, Jace," I remarked.

"Why impossible?" Clary asked as I licked the mayonnaise off of my fingers.

"Because they're half-human, half-demon-crossbreeds-and because of that, they're sterile. Like mules for example," I explained.

"You're knowledge of livestock is astonishing," Jace muttered. "All Downworlders are in some part demon, but only warlocks have demons for parents."

"What about vampires and werewolves? Are they part-demon too?" Clary asked and I sighed once more, sinking in the armchair I was sitting in.

"Enough about angels," Dorothea put a stop to the conversation which I had decided to sit out of.

"It's true that warlock's can't have children, but my mother had adopted me. She wanted to make sure that someone took care of this place after she was gone," Dorothea said. "I've not mastered magic myself because I don't need to. I just need to watch, and guard," the woman said mysteriously.

"Guard what?" Clary inquired, echoing my question. I sat up straighter in my seat, awaiting an answer.

"What indeed?" Dorothea said.

"It's good to see a young woman eat her fill. Girls in my day were robust, strapping creatures, not twigs like they are these days."

"Thanks? Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" I whispered to Jace who snorted.

"Probably," Jace replied.

"What? Did I crack the cup or something?" Clary asked nervously.

"She's just reading your tea leaves," Jace said, bored.

"Is it bad?" Clary asked and I leaned on my elbow as I listened for the woman's reply.

"It's neither bad nor good. It's very confusing. Give me _your_ cups," Dorothea ordered.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH IT!" I shouted as Jace was about to take my precious tea away from me.

"Calm down, crazy!" Jace shouted back and I frowned.

"THOU SHALT NOT PART BAY HIGHWELL AND HER TEA. THOU SHALT ENDURE PHYSICAL PAIN AND INJURY VIA WHITE CANE TO THE BALLS."

"...The balls part kind of ruined your archaic english," Jace commented.

"I see violence in your future, a great deal of bloodshed by you and others, also you have an enemy," Dorothea suddenly said and I made a, "HAH!" noise which was too loud.

"I'll bet the 'bloodshed' was inflicted upon you by me and my fabulous white cane."

"And I'll bet one day you'll find that your fabulous white cane isn't as fabulous as you believe it to be," he attempted to match my world famous sallies.

"That was the worst comeback in the history of comebacks," I said dryly. Jace ignored me.

"-A spell that might be withholding your memories or maybe repressing your Sight." I heard Dorothea said just as Jace and I quieted.

"No, of course not."

"A block on her mind?" I leaned forward across the table.

"Maybe I'm just a late developer, and don't _leer_ at me because I said that," Clary snapped.

"I wasn't going to."

"You were working up to one," Clary insisted and I sighed.

"Well then let's try something else," Dorothea quickly cut in. "Slide one of these until you feel one that perhaps is hot or cold, or maybe clings to your fingers."

"Eyes," I ordered and poked Jace with my white cane.

"Tarot cards," he explained.

"Ah. I don't believe in them."  
>"You don't know if they're real or not," Jace said and I snorted.<p>

"It's not like you believe in them either, you hypocritical bastard."

"So you know Clary's mother?" Jace suddenly broke off to ask Dorothea.

"We both knew what the other was. And she would do favors for me like painting this set for example, and I'll tell her a piece of Downworlder gossip in return. She told me there was a particular name to look out for."

"Which is?" Clary asked impatiently.

"Valentine." Dorothea's voice dropped and chills ran down my spine.

_He died in a fire, so why is this woman still worrying?_

"Was she part of the Circle?" I inquired.

"Somebody's piecing things together quickly, yes."

"My mother's a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"She was in the past, like you. One of the Clave."

"No," the red head breathed and for a moment I thought she might faint so I reached over and fumbled around until I found her shoulder to squeeze.

"It's true. She came to live in this house precisely because-"

"This is a sanctuary," Jace finished off for Dorothea. "That's what this place is isn't it? You're mother was a warlock so she made this space to hide and protect Downworlders on the run. It's what you do, hide criminals."

"Jace-" I started but Dorothea cut me.

"That's what _you_ would call them. You familiar with the motto of the Covenant?"

"_Sed les dura lex,"_ Jace replied without a missing beat. All Shadowhunters had that motto drilled into their minds at a young age. "The Law is hard but it is the Law."

"Sometimes the Law is too hard," Dorothea said. "They would have taken me away from my mother and you want me to let the same happen to others?"

"I should tell the Clave-"

"You promised!" Clary jumped out of her seat.

"I didn't promise anything. And what is this?" Jace demanded from a few meters away.

"It's a _door_," Clary said wryly.

"Shut up. It's a Portal, right?"

"It's a five-dimensional door," Dorothea said and she broke off to explain dimensions.

"An escape hatch. That's why your mother wanted to live here. So she could flee at any moment."

"I want to see where she escaped to-"

"Clary, no!" Jace cried out and I leapt to my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello lovelies! TryingToBeASoprano here! TheMangoLovesFiction is sick (jk, she's just lazy) and can't post from where she is, ergo, I am posting it for her. Apologies for taking so long, Mango has been in a creative rut lately but <em>finally <em>finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review or favorite this because it helps us out a lot! Also don't forget to follow to be notified when she updates so you don't have to keep incessantly checking back. Hopefully you do that...I just kind of assumed...OK BYE! **


End file.
